Expectations Of A Wife
by Doomanator
Summary: SasuHina Sasuke has found the woman that he wants to be with for the rest of his life. He figures now is a good time to settle down and restore his clan. But things become more unsettleing then settleing.
1. Of Flower Girls and Pink Dresses

Expectations Of A Wife  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto in any way.  
  
Of Flower Girls and Pink Dresses  
  
Begining Of Flashback--  
  
"I still don't see why you would marry HIM!" Kiba bellowed, "K-Kiba-kun! We went through this already didn't we? I mean, he might not show it in front of you, but he loves me, and I love him. Please understand, and it would make me very happy if your there today." Hinata replied. Now a beautiful woman of 19, Hyuuga Hinata gets married. Hinata replays the wedding song in her head as she gets her wedding dress out. "A-are you sure this is an alright dress Ino-san?" Hinata blushes at the white dress. "What are you talking about Hinata? It's beautiful! You saw it yourself when we tried it on!" Ino said while she helped get everything ready for the walk to the Hyuuga Wedding Chapel.  
  
End Of Flashback---  
  
Now, Naruto is no genius but he can read Sasuke pretty well. He was nervous no doubt about it. Now, Sasuke is getting ready for the walk, but he's very unfocused, if that's possible. Standing there for a few seconds, then doing what it is he needs to do, all the while running his hands through his hair. "Chill out! God! You're making me nervous!" Naruto said, loud as always. The only response is a glare.  
  
Naruto smiled, he didn't think he would live to ever see the Uchiha get married, and to Hinata at that! It was all so sudden. Naruto's mind began to wander, 'come to think about it, it was very unexpected. And Sasuke doesn't say anything about it at all. I don't think ive ever even seen Sasuke talk to Hinata. But now he is getting married to her?' But his thoughts were cut off by Sakura coming in with a big pink fluffy dress on. She had a handkerchief in her hands and her was crying. Shit the wedding hasn't even started yet and she is crying.  
  
Ino expected the fact that Hinata was ready to spend the rest of her life with Sasuke, and Sasuke was happy to do the same. Sakura on the other hand felt like she was betrayed in a certain way, although she tried not to show it, everyone knew. Hinata felt bad, but this was the man that she wanted to have kids with and grow old. She smiled when she thought of them as two old people working in some little shop.  
  
Sasuke didn't know if what he felt was love, but what ever it was it felt great, she was the only one who never leeched all over him, he could wake up to her beautiful pale face every morning. He would restore his clan and he would do it with her. But was it so wrong to not show so much affection in front of everyone? That was their time, when they were alone. Right now there were tons of people here to see the young Hyuuga and the Uchiha Prodigy get married. This, it felt like business, a mission that needed to be accomplished absolutely perfect, with no problems. He hoped in his mind that Naruto or Sakura wouldn't screw things up. But so far Naruto was being pretty good.  
  
"Umm...Sasuke...What are you staring at? What you have cold feet? The wedding is going to start in five minutes. Do sure you have everything ready?" "Hai..." Was the monotone reply. Sasuke glared at Naruto, "you have the ring right?" Naruto started to search in his pockets. He soon began to get panicked, "Shimatta! I know its here somewhere..." "Naruto!!!" "Oh here it is, it was in my jacket pocket." Sasuke glared at the blonde and ran his fingers through his hair one last time before he walked up in front of the altar and waited for Hinata to come walking down the isle.  
  
Sakura looked down the isle and saw Sasuke waiting eagerly for Hinata to come walking down the isle. More tears started to weld up and flow down her now reddened cheeks. She always thought that she was the only woman for Sasuke, his heart belonged to her and her heart belonged to him. She thought she had one hundred percent chance that she would end up with him. 'Well you were wrong!' She scolded herself. Just then the music began to play a higher note and everyone got quiet.  
  
First came the flower girl, a little Hyuuga in a cute pink dress, no older than 6. Then came the person of the hour. Hinata in a white dress that went down to her ankles, very slim and simple, no ruffles or lace, sleeveless with a long slit up the side, she walked down the isle in traditional kimono slippers. Using all of her will power not to blush, Hinata smiled as proudly as she could. Hiashi linked his arm with the beautiful Hinata and they began to walk down the isle.  
  
A drip of sweat rolled down Sasuke's forehead, but over and over again he kept telling himself to calm down. 'Everything is going to be okay, its okay.' He looked to his left and saw Naruto looking very solemn but happy. This relived Sasuke a bit and he relaxed all his muscles. By this time Hiashi and Hinata were caught up to him, Hiashi stepped back and Sasuke took his place. Hinata smiled at Sasuke while they turned and faced the Hokage.  
  
Tsunade smiled, she knew that this day would come. She just couldn't believe it was upon her. "We are here today to join these two people in the bonds of marriage, this is a time of happiness and joy. Please take these flowers and exchange them." Sasuke picked up an orange-red rose and placed it behind Hinata's ear. Hinata placed a while carnation in the flap on Sasuke's jacket. They turned back around to face the Hokage.  
  
That went allot better then Sasuke had planned it would, although it was not over yet. "In coming here and placing these vows, you are agreeing to become one with the other person, to always place the other above yourself." There was a bit of a pause, "Sasuke, repeat after me...I Sasuke." "I Sasuke." "Take you Hianta, to be my beloved wife..." "Take you Hinata, to be my beloved wife." "To serve and protect, through sickness and in health..." "To serve and protect, through sickness and in health." "To uphold and cherish, to love you no matter who you become." "To uphold you and cherish, to love you no matter who you become." "Will you be my wife?" "Will you be...my wife?" Sasuke said this with the up most intensity. Hinata couldn't help but blush, "I-I Do..." Just then her inside screamed, she wasn't supposed to stutter. But Sasuke let a smile train up the side of his mouth.  
  
Tsunade made gestures at Naruto, "Oh yea the rings, hehe." He said in a low whisper, but loud enough for everyone to hear. He pulled out the rings and Sasuke took the delicate thing out of the box and on to Hinata's finger, Hinata followed suit. They held each other's hand and faced back to Tsunade. "If anyone here has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The entire room was quiet, except for the faint sound of Sakura crying. "I happily pronounce the marriage of Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke, you are now husband and wife." With that Sasuke kissed Hinata, but it was a modest one.  
  
The music began to play again, Sasuke and his new wife walked down the isle hand in hand. She smiled at him, and he looked content and relieved. Naruto was the first one to begin to clap, soon everyone was standing up and clapping, the occasional whistle and cheer. Hinata was three shades of red by the time they were out of the room. Then it was just him and her. They really had nothing to say to each other. Hinata quickly began to fix herself up, they were having a reception and what kind of reception would it be if the bride didn't show up? She began running around the room to be stopped by strong hands.  
  
"Hinata, calm down." Sasuke said, and landed a more intement kiss upon her lips. She became hypnotized and forgot everything. Soon Sasuke was giving her a weird look, the raised eyebrow look. "Are you okay?" Hinata blushed, "Hai..." Sasuke opened the door and led Hinata out to meet all the guests that were eager to see the newly weds. This was soon to be a night that she would never forget.  
  
---------  
  
A/N: Yea I know its short, but its a side story. I will probably make the next chapter longer...maybe hehe. 


	2. Of champaign, white cake, and dancing

Expectations Of A Wife

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto in any way.

Of champaign, white cake, and dancing.

As Sasuke and Hinata stepped into the huge hallway, hand in hand, they were greeted by over a hundred people cheering and clapping for them. Just then Hinata wondered what kind of a job Ino did with the reception hall. Hinata never got the chance to check it out before the wedding, and Ino liked it that way. This way it would be a surpise. Sasuke never saw it either, he didn't see a reason to, in fact he didn't see why they had to have a party anyway, he hated parties. But everyone insisted. He noted that some were not present, no sign of crying Sakura, or Lee, who was probably with Sakura, and no Tsunade, probably off to do some Hokage thing..

The words of Tsunade ran through Sasuke's mind. "I will allow you to get married, but you can have no children at all. We can not have the mixing of clans, bad things could happen." He had agreed, but would that mean that there would be no intimacy? It was Hianta's wedding night and Sasuke couldn't give his wife what she deserved? He was trying to think of something to do for her that night. But he had no clue what. On a worse note, he was just cringing inside at how he would break it to everyone that are surely waiting for little Uchihas to spring forth and claim that Uchiha pride that has been lost for years, that there will BE no Uchiha children. He knew Hinata knew, or she wouldn't have married him, but they had yet to discuss it. He wanted the floor to swallow him up, how the hell would he do this!

Hinata was as happy as she could be, getting married is every girl's dream. When she was younger she would have never thought she would marry Uchiha Sasuke. All the girls gawked at him constantly, she really didn't see why. One day she went up to him to talk, maybe find out why. She never suspected but realized that Sasuke was a person that she could always talk to, and she felt extremely comfortable around him.

-FLASH BACK!-

They were fourteen when they first started talking. It was in spring, on a perfect day for training, warm and calm, but not overly heating like in the summer. Hinata was out doing extra training on her own, practicing her Hyuuga techniecs, when she heard birds, but it sounded familiar, like she had heard this sound before. Deciding to check up on it she bounced through the trees toward what sounded like thousands of birds. Landing on a branch not far, she activated her Byakuugan. Chackra, all focused on the hand. Sounds and looks so familiar. Deciding to get a look normally, she deactivated her bloodline and went closer to the clearing.

Sasuke charged up another Chidori and went crashing into the side of some big rock. He was getting better, chidori activated in 4.2 seconds, not good enough but getting better. maximum chidori a day, 4, still not good enough, but getting better. Panting he stood there and stared into space, seemingly looking at the damage, but not seeing anything. Just going mind blank for a few moments. Charging up his third chidori he concentrated on expanding his chakra limit, when he felt it, someone coming close and settling on a tree not far.

Hinata landed in a tree not far, and was shocked to see Sasuke standing there. Chidori activated, she remembered the Chuunin exam with him and Gaara. She watched as he charged, and thought about the Uchiha Prodigy. Every girl in the town loved him. Always talking and making plans to get him to notice them. Long having given up on her Naruto crush, she wondered why everyone was so hyped up about Uchiha. As far as she could tell, he was mean, and cold, and doesn't appear to care about anyone or anything. Sure, he has the looks, but that's only skin deep. Neji-nee-nan has looks, and I would never go for someone cold like him. He's mysteries. Because he never says anything to anyone! Closed up, ice hearted, mean, and arrogant. Not seeing anything likable yet. Maybe Ino-san and Sakura-san just want him because he looks good?

Seeing a kunai heading at her, she had just enough time to dodge it, bending backwards no less. Forced to flip she landed on her feet, with one hand on the ground to help support her. Eyes widening, she realized she had been caught. She didn't even mean to stare that long! "G-gomen!" She said and abruptly stood. She watched as his eye's narrowed, "What do you want?" he asked, cold as ever. "A-ano, I heard birds when I was t-training, and it s-sounded familiar, so I w-went to see, gomen, I didn't mean to interrupt your t-training." She said, trying to explain herself, bowing at each Gomen. Not caring in the slightest, thinking she was another of those pesky girls he turned his back and went to get his water, which was a few yards away. Hinata, not liking the obvious dismissal, ran to catch up, if she wanted to know why, then she would only find out herself. Thank god for Naruto helping her to get over her shyness! "A-ano, can I ask you a question?" She asked, falling into step with him. Sasuke, as expected ignored her. "I was wondering..." She started. Here we go again, thought Sasuke, trying to block out her voice.

Unlike the high screeches, Hinata's voice was soft and light, hard to block out he realized, which was an even more frustrating thing. "A-all the girls in the village like you right?" Don't remind me, he thought. "Well, I have a few f-friends who are o-obsessed with you." Oh, god no, not this, he thought sulkily. "Well, I was w-wondering, why do they all love you so much? N-not to sound r-rude of c-course!" She added. Sasuke almost smirked, that's it? No, I love you Sasuke-kun! or, My friend loves you, so go with her here! Do miracles never cease? Deciding to acknowledge this girl which seemed different from them, he replied. "I haven't the slightest clue." Monotone voce, disinterest in everything, could this be your defense mechanism Uchiha, Hinata thought. "Hmm, neither do I." She said under her breath, hoping he heard her, but appeared to not want him to. Ah, the things you learn as a Hyuuga.

Fortunately he did hear it, glancing at her from the corner of his eye he examined the possibility of why she would ask such a thing. "Why do you ask?" Curious despite himself. Damn his subcontious! She blushed, oh no. "I-I just wanted to know, I mean, e-everyone thinks of you as some god or something. I just wanted to know your view about it, t-thats all.." She mumbled. Hmm, interesting. Argh! Can't control mouth. "And what is your view on it?" Is he curious? Well, better tell the truth, no matter how mean it is. "In all t-truth? I-I think y-your a cold hearted b-basterd. No o-offence I h-hope." She said, blushing at her boldness. "Hm, Your right." Was all he said further.

-END FLASH BACK!-

They stood in front of the reception hall and greeted everyone as they went in. After everyone was in the reception hall Hinata and Sasuke walked in. The music played and everyone began to dance. Hinata sat down at a table and smiled as she watched. Sasuke brought her a glass of Champaign and sat next to her. Soon after Ino walked up and plopped herself down across from Hinata. "So what do you think?" "Hm? Think about what?" Sasuke asked, a bit puzzled. "The reception hall, do you like it?" "Oh, its okay..." "I think its beautiful Ino!" Hinata said with a smile. "Do you really think so?" "Mm yes, I really like the blue flowers as centerpieces." Ino laughed, "It took me forever to pick which one, im happy you like it, anyway im off!" Ino got up and ran over to Shikamaru, who was standing by the refreshment stand.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at Hinata who was back to watching the people dance. "Um...do you want to dance?" Sasuke asked, okay so he had no idea how to dance, but hey how hard could it be. And if they looked like fools, no one would say anything anyway, the stupid party IS for them. Hinata turned red, which stood out in her white dress, "ano...but I d-dont know how to dance..." Sasuke smiled and leaned in as if to whisper something in her ear. "Neither do I..." He said very quietly in her ear. She smiled and took his hand. He helped her get up and led the way to where everyone was dancing.

Unfortunately a fast song was playing and they began to move around to the music. Hinata wasn't doing all that bad, but Sasuke could not dance at all. But no one said anything, this was their wedding party and it would not be good to insult the groom. Hinata didn't think he was doing too bad...sure he looked a bit funny but she figured she looked way worse. The song finally ended and a slow one came on, Sasuke took hold of Hinata's waist and Hinata rested her hands on his shoulders. They began to sway back and forth. All the while Hinata was a deep red color and Sasuke was thinking how cute she was.

Hinata leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. They were still swaying back and fourth when the song ended. DING DING DING "I would like to make a toast!" Naruto was standing on a table now, glass and fork in hand. 'Oh god no...' was all that Sasuke could think. Everyone stopped talking and the music stayed silent. "Sasuke and Hinata have been my friends for a long time now. Sasuke and I have saved each other countless times in battle and Hinata and I have been through allot together. I just want to wish you all best of luck in your marriage." Everyone cheered and the sound of glasses clanging could be heard. Hinata bowed and Sasuke glared. It was bad enough to have a party, but anything like that is un called for. Yes they got married and no it was not anyone's business. It was between him and Hianta, it did not concern the whole damn village. It was awls what he thought. The Uchiha clan had privet weddings, only family were invited. That's what he wanted, but he accepted the public wedding for Hinata's sake.

Naruto was very exceeded, not every day your best friend got married to your other best friend. If he was honest with himself, their wedding was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. His only wish was that he met someone as great as Hinata to marry and possibly have children. Sadly, he thought to himself, Sasuke and Hinata will never have children. Tsunade gave them direct orders not to conceive. Naruto, being a neglected former hated demon holder, thought that was the worst punishment for loving someone. He couldn't grasp WHY they couldn't have children. Naruto thought children were one of the only miracles left in the shitty world. Being the ever optimist Naruto sulked, he would probably never have someone to make children with, and now he would never be a godfather. He would never have children to play with, and watch grow. Sasuke's or his, didn't matter, to him any child of his best friends was his child also. He knew no one else knew, except maybe Hiyashi, so he kept his mouth shut, he was not a baka. Naruto, after thinking about it for the past three whole days, decided he would go give Tsunade a big piece of his mind in the morning.

Hinata was beaming. This was the happiest day of her life. Finally marrying the man of her dreams, all her friends there and happy for her. Even her father and Neji approved of her marrying the Uchiha. Neji was standing in the corner with all the other Hyuugas. They agreed with Sasuke about the privet wedding, but Hinata wanted her friends there and they couldn't argue with an insisting Hinata. Contrary to popular belief Hiashi did love his daughters. After Hinata declared Hanabi hair and she herself wanted to get married, Hiashi let up. He had to make her strong for position of Head of the House, but once she gave it up to her sister, he could go back to spoiling his eldest. After many years, Hinata finally got over allot of her shyness and was able to stand up for herself. So of course when she insisted on a public wedding, they could only agree, not being used to a fierce Hinata demanding things.

Neji, being Hinata's cousin and friend, was happy for her. She went through so much and she finally got the happiness she deserves. Only it wouldn't be complete happiness. Tsunade made sure of that, making that statement in front of all members of the Hyuuga clan. No matter what any of the Hyuugas said, Tsunade would not budge in her decision. It enraged Neji to no end. He would never be an uncle. Already betrothed to Hanabi, he would never see how beautiful an Uchiha and Hyuuga child would be. Though he would never tell anyone, even when he was little he awls thought the Uchiha's were beautiful people. The Uchiha's had a dark, gothic look to them that made them very desirable. The Hyuuga's had a light kind of beauty, white eyes like pearls and long hair that ran in the bloodline, they were also very desirable. And just imagine what a mix of both would look like. Perfection is the only word that he could think of to describe what an Hyuuga, Uchiha heir would be like.

After dancing awhile, the music stopped. Sasuke and Hinata were so wrapped up in each other they didn't notice the lights turning on. The door to the party swung open loudly and Ino stalked in looking proud. Confused, Hinata watched with awe as Shikamaru and Neji rolled in a huge white wedding cake. "Sugoi" She whispered almost inaudible. Sasuke snorted, "We will eat three pieces of that huge cake, and by the end of this.. Get together.. There will be at least two layers left." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Hinata smiled "Well, that leaves us two cakes to finish when we get home." She said cheerfully. "If we get home." Sasuke grumbled, earning him an elbow in the ribs. "Be good Sasuke, it will be over soon. Please don't make them think your not enjoying yourself, they went through so much trouble to put this together for us." Hinata said quietly as they walked slowly to the table.

"Ok! As tradition for the Yamnaka family, at every wedding its there job to bring the cake! And to finish the tradition, you have to feed each other at the same time!" Ino said happily. Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. Hinata was bouncing along with Ino. "Tradition? I've never heard of that tradition before!" Hinata said, looking at the cake curiously. "Neither have I, but she insisted." Neji said as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Yeah, well the Uchiha Clan has a tradition of making the bride live in the forest stark naked for two weeks before the wedding, and you don't see me following stupid traditions that our ancestors thought would be funny to watch in twenty years." Sasuke lectured. Everyone was quiet, not knowing what to say and staring wide eyed at Sasuke. "R-really?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just gave him his what-do-you-think? glare. Hinata watched with amusement as no one breathed. She couldn't help it, she giggled, that turned to full out laugh as they all looked at her confused.

"Are you implying you wish to take part in this Uchiha tradition?" Hiashi asked, amused as Hinata. "Well, if I had to do it. I don't think I could. You should know father, I'm impeccably modest." Hinata replied, playing along. "You forget your wonderful second year alive. We couldn't keep you in clothes." He countered. If at first you don't succeed, bring in embarrassing past times when they were babies. "If I remember correctly, it was the white and green dress that got me wearing clothes. That atrocious piece of material that was three times to big." Hinata replied, she has played this game one to many times and is a master at it. Hiashi chuckled, he had raised her well.

The wedding was a very big suprise to everyone. They had kept it a secret the whole time, not wanting to deal with everything that came with being publicly known as a couple. Meeting discreetly and on nights when they were sure no one would bother or know of them together. So, after two years of meeting secretly, Sasuke finally got the nerve to ask her to marry him. She had, of course, said yes. She had been waiting a year for him to ask, they both knew they had found the ones they were to spend the rest of their life with, it had just taken a long while for him to finally look her in the eye, and SAY it. After, they had made plans with the whole Hyuuga clan. After much arguing they decided on a public wedding, so Hinata could share her happiness with all her friends, and to prove to all and everyone that she IS Mrs. Uchiha. They had the Hokage, per tradition, announce the wedding, in three weeks. Everyone at first didn't believe a word of it. Sasuke? Hot, beautiful, strong, perfect Sasuke, picking Hinata? Some Hyuuga princess? No, no one could believe it. Then, after a while they started breaking down, coming to terms with it, and letting it soak in. Yet there were some strong believers that they were destined to be with him, like Sakura, and the only time they would believe it would be at the wedding, when they kissed.

After the hype really started, they all fabricated some story about being promised to each other by their mothers or some such nonsense. If these people really looked at the history, they would see that the Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga clan were in war, then after being settled into peace, we still hated one another. Our mothers didn't even know the other existed, much less be friends enough to promise their children together! When that started, Hinata would not come out of the house, she would get cold glares and even got ambushed once by very angry fan girls. So for the last three weeks the only time she went out, was with Neji, Shino, Kiba, or Sasuke himself. She knew she was pathetic, but she could handle big ugly mean guys trying to kill you, but not angry rabid fan girls out for lots of blood.

Needless to say, they did it anyway. Finally, after eating cake and chatting about nothing to everyone, well, Hinata chatted and Sasuke sat their and watched, but afterwards, it was finally time to go home. Their home. Hinata thought she could get used to that. 


	3. Of cleaning, dinner, dishes and Neji?

**Expectations Of A Wife**

**Written by:** Treina

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto and I am not making any money off this in any way.

**AN:** YAY! I have begun to write this fic again! I hope you enjoy!

**_Of cleaning, dinner, dishes...and Neji??_**

Hinata stepped into what was now their home. She agreed to move from the Hyuuga Manor and into the Uchiha residence. Sasuke said nothing, but his entire being shook with excitement, resentment and guilt. As Tsunade told him, they were not allowed to have any children, so for Hinata's health, he must also prevent any pregnancy from occurring, considering abortions were very dangerous and could damage and woman permanently.

He escorted her to her bedroom and bowed; taking her hand in his, "have a good night princess." Hianta blushed and watched her husband walk down the hall and turn the corner, not to be seen for the rest of the night. She smiled and went into her room, surprised to see it lavished with all kinds of wonderful things. Her bed was the softest bed she had ever been in, each piece of furniture was carved by hand, each one its own piece of art. Everything was perfect and she realized that she had just entered heaven. But how much did it all cost? How did she deserve any of these things? As she looked around her room, she could not help but feel like this was not her stuff, although it was now her home and her room, she couldn't help but be afraid to touch everything, as if she were a guest. She sighed to herself; this would be harder than she thought.

Sasuke paced in his bedroom while taking off his tie and formal clothes, after he put something more comfortable on, he had on the edge of his bed and traced his fingers through his hair, does she like it here? Will it suit her? How in the world is he supposed to make her happy as a wife without any children? The question of how he was going to make her happy repeated itself in his mind until he couldn't take it anymore. He decided that maybe a walk would do him some good, he put on his coat and left the house, maybe some fresh air would clear his mind a bit. Maybe he would figure out some way to make his bride happy, so far he has done nothing to win her heart. Yes she agreed to marry him, but did she really love him? This was a question that also haunted the Uchiha.

Hinata did not have these problems, she knew that she loved Sasuke, although she couldn't explain why, she knew she did and she knew that he loved her. The only problem that she worried about, was how could she possibly keep his love? Deep in her heart she was terrified that she would lose his love, that he would end up hating her. She knew how men are, even Neji was giving her pointers on bedroom...stuff. But no one could know, how could she possibly tell Neji and everyone that there would be no sharing of the bedroom, and the bed. There was no way that anyone could know, even the two of them wouldn't talk about it. Hopefully he had got the hint that Tsuande had already talked to her about everything, and by Sasuke's behavior, she figured that he also talked with the Hokage on the matter. After changing her clothes, she cheerfully got in bed and attempted to fall asleep, but the sound of the front door kept her awake and she wondered, what was Sasuke doing? She got up and went downstairs to find it dark and dreary, empty and somewhat cold. She turned on a small light and found a small blanket to wrap herself with and in the living room chair; she waited for Sasuke to return. As she looked around the room, which she now would call her home, she was amazed at how lavish it was.

But nothing looked as if it were lived in, although it was clean, it looked like a museum of some sort, "does Sasuke really live here?" Then the bookshelf caught her eye, "my..." there were books which she had never seen before, there were so many and instantly she was delving into a story to which she never imagined existed. Minutes suddenly flew by like seconds.

NININININ

Sasuke quickly walked through the village, which soon turned into a run and after an hour, he had made five laps around Konoha. The entire time he thought of Hinata, and the conclusion he came to, was, he must learn more about her. He must learn everything about his bride, only then could he even try to make her happy. Feeling better and his mind clearer, he headed back to the manor. He would need some sleep tonight, he had decided that he would make Hinata the most lavish breakfast she had ever seen, so he would need to sleep in order to wake up before she did. But when did she wake up in the morning? As he walked up to the house, he noticed that a small light was on in the main room, and ever so quietly; he crept up to his front door. Whoever would dare to break into his house deserved what would soon come to them. As he opened his door as quietly as possible, a woman's laugh caught his ear and instantly, Hinata came to his mind, "she's awake?"

Why would she be laughing? Was there someone else here? He didn't feel the presence of anyone other than his wife, so what could she be possibly laughing about? Sasuke walked into the main room where the small lamp was lit, and sitting in the small chair, wrapped in a blanket, sat Hinata with laughter in her face as her eyes read the lines in one of his family's old books, "are you okay?" He asked, wondering if maybe she wasn't feeling well, it was late and she wasn't sleeping, maybe she had eaten something bad at the wedding.

This startled Hinata and the book that she was holding fell to the floor. She didn't hear anyone come in, and as far as she knew, she was still alone, "oh, Sasuke...you scared me"  
"Are you okay? What are you doing sitting alone down here?" He wasn't sure what to make of her being awake. He was sure that she was asleep when he left the house, and that was well over an hour ago.  
"I got worried when you left, so I decided to stay down here until your return...but then I found this book..." Hinata cursed herself, she was getting into his things and she hadn't lived in the house for longer than five hours.

"You seemed to be enjoying it..." Sasuke picked the book up and looked through it, he was never too much of a reader.  
"Yes, it's very good. I go to the library all the time, I've never seen that book before," she nervously twiddled her fingers.  
"You wouldn't, it's one of my family's books," he paused as if thinking, "you can have it," he handed her the book, "you can have all these books, whatever you want, you can have," it wasn't what he had in mind, but it was a start and if reading is something that she liked to do, he wanted to supply her with all the reading she needed, and more.

Hinata smiled and clutched the book as a treasure, "thank you," she bowed and smiled at Sasuke.  
"It's late, I must retire," and he left Hinata's side to find himself alone in his bed, and he found that once again, he could not sleep.

Hinata sat in the main room and continued to read the book, for hours she flipped through it's pages until finally, she fell asleep in the chair with the book in her lap. Not an hour passed before the sun slowly rose in the sky. Everything slowly turned lighter until the sun was fully raised and the morning was upon them. Sasuke got out of bed and continued with his morning routine up until he walked into the main room. There he found Hinata bundled in a blanket sleeping and he immediately went to the kitchen to start breakfast. He was proud to see that all the shopping he did before the wedding paid off. He was no idiot to bring a woman into the house without food in the kitchen.

It took the Uchiha five hours to finish making breakfast, and somehow, he was able to get everything done without anything else getting cold. He looked at his breakfast with pride; it was perfect and had everything. Waffles, pancakes, toast, eggs anyway she would want them. It was enough food to feed the academy. He figured that he would drop what food that they didn't eat with Iruka and he could give it to the kids. He wandered into the main room to find Hinata still sleeping in the spot where he last saw her sleeping, she hadn't moved an inch, "Hinata," Sasuke awakened her as gently as possible.

Hinata's eyes flickered open; at first she jolted back, not sure what was going on. But soon all memory came back and she smiled, "good morning"  
Sasuke took her hand, "I want to show you something." As he led Hinata through the hall, she took a deep breath, "something smells good." she whispered to herself, Sasuke only smiled. As they came into the dining room her eyes widened. Had he really made breakfast this lavish?

"Itadakimasu?" Sasuke said with question, snapping her out of her thoughts, he was already sitting and looking at her curiously. She blushed and quickly sat.

"Its amazing!" Hinata's breath was taken away and looking at all the wonderful foods sitting in front of her, she didn't know where to start. Sasuke noticed that Hinata was a little taken back, so he picked up the closest dish to him, which happened to be the rolls, the tossed one onto his plate and then offered to Hinata, "do you want to try a roll?"

Hinata looked at the steaming rolls that were held out for her. In this instant, she accepted the offer, but not because she wanted a roll, but more because she didn't want to disappoint her husband. The soft fluffy roll warmed her hands as it sat in her palms, the smell reaching her nose to remind her that this single delightful this was for eating, and she put the roll to her mouth. As it touched the tip of her tongue, the bread seemed to melt in her mouth, streaming the taste of butter and honey to all of her four senses. She looked at the piece of bread with awe, how did he do it? For her entire life, she had tried to make the perfect bread, but never did it turn out so delightful and as she looked up, Sasuke was holding out another dish to her. Every food seemed to be better than the last and soon Hinata found that she could no longer eat any more.

Sasuke was pleased to see that Hinata dove into things and left her discretion in the other room. He was beginning to wonder if Hinata ever thought about herself in any situation. And he was pleased to see that his breakfast was a huge hit, and when he saw that Hinata was done, he began to pack up the rest of the breakfast to send to the Academy, but found that he was already late, so he threw the dishes in the sink and ran out of the house, "I will be back tonight," Sasuke yelled from the main room and Hinata heard the door shut.

It was fast, sudden, and she cursed herself for not remembering when Sasuke was due for his rounds, so now, on the first day of their marriage, she was the reason why he couldn't get to work on time. Looking around, she decided that it would be best if she explored the house. What kind of wife are you if you don't even know what or how big your own house is. She shook her head; it would still take some getting used to, how could a huge house like this possibly belong to her? It didn't and she knew it. She might live here, but this would never be her house, there was something eerie about it that she was quickly deciding she didn't like.

She took out a piece of paper and a pencil; she would have to make a map if she didn't want to get lost.

NININININ

"So how was your night?" Naruto asked in a sly voice, grinning at his best friend.  
"Che, none of your business," Sasuke avoided looking Naruto in the face, "not like anything happened that a dobe like you would understand"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto turned red and was not happy about Sasuke's comment.  
"Well, just to let you know, Hinata is a very special person to me and if anything were to happen to her," Naruto began, this was not the first time that Sasuke had heard this.  
"If anything were to happen to her Naruto," Sasuke cut in, "then I wouldn't know what to do"  
Naruto smiled.

"Ah don't worry about it," Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "I'm sure nothing will happen as long as you're around"  
"And when I'm not around?" Sasuke asked, glancing at the blond.  
"Then I will be there to protect her!" Naruto cheered.  
But that wasn't good enough for Sasuke, he needed absolute proof that nothing would happen to his beloved, but he knew that this was impossible and his mind would never be at ease until he obtained this impossible proof.

NININININ

Hinata went back into the main room, deciding that the best place to start is at the beginning. So she put down the front door and main room on her paper. From the main room she wandered back through the dining area and into the kitchen, in which she discovered a huge mess, most likely from the breakfast that Sasuke made. She put a check next to this room and continued her way through the house, putting checks next to all the rooms that needed cleaning badly. The morning passed quickly and soon there was no more time for her to explore the house.

From the map, she was able to find her way back to her bedroom where she changed clothes and threw on an apron. She estimated one hour for each room, but she greatly underestimated the kitchen and three hours later, she moved to the next room. Hours of cleaning went by and she didn't even get half way done before she had to stop and start on dinner if she was to have everything prepared by the time he got home.

The doorbell rang just as Hinata's water began to boil and she was about to yell from the kitchen, but wasn't sure how Sasuke felt about people in his house, so she moved the pot from the burner and went to the door where she found Ino and Sakura whispering and giggling on her doorstep, "...ahem.."

"Oh Hinata! How are you?" Sakura looked over Hinata's shoulder and into the house, "...can we come in"  
"Uh..." Hinata was sure, but she quickly decided that she couldn't turn her friends away; "sure," and she opened her door to the two women.  
Both Ino and Sakura entered the house with sparkling eyes and smiled, "so how was your night?" Ino asked, nudging Hinata with a wink. Hinata blushed and said nothing.

"Something smells good!" Sakura said, poking her head in the dining area.  
"Oh yeah!" Hinata ran into the kitchen.  
"My goodness Sakura, look at how huge this house is!" Ino looked up at the high dark wooden ceiling.  
"Yeah Hinata's a lucky girl," Sakura commented, wandering over to the china cabinet to look at the delicate crystal.  
"Lucky?" Ino looked in Sakura's way, "I don't envy her, this huge house all to your self, I'm sure it will be lonely for her in the future," Ino looked down and toward the kitchen, "say Sakura, lets make a pact right now that we will never let Hinata be alone."

"Alone? She has Sasuke doesn't she?" Sakura began to make her way to the kitchen. "Sasuke? Sakura give me a break, until that woman has a child, she will be alone. Didn't you know that Sasuke made her give up her training?" Ino looked at Sakura with surprise in them, how could Sakura not know this?

Sakura blinked a few times, "I didn't know that, although it does sound like him...okay I promise," and the two friends locked pinkies before joining Hinata in the kitchen.

NININININ

Tsunade rubbed her temples and sighed as Sasuke and Kiba stood before her. Kiba had a huge black and blue bruise on his cheek and was glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke had a tired look on his face, "gomen," he repeated for the hundredth time that afternoon, to be honest, he did not have the best of days with his rounds and Naruto was not making things easy for him, Kiba just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"What seems to be the problem?" Shizune asked, looking in Kiba's direction.  
"I don't know! Why don't you ask the Uchiha over there!" Kiba pointed in Sasuke's direction, "your a violent person Sasuke, I'm not sure I trust Hinata with you at all," Kiba glared at Sasuke from across the room.  
Sasuke didn't bat an eye, how many times did he have to apologize this afternoon, and the damned Kiba had to bring him here, where he would get bitched out for more than just a few bruises.  
"What seems to be the problem Sasuke?" Sizune turned to Sasuke, she was hoping for some answers, Tsunade looked like she would blow at any minute and Sasuke was not making things easy.  
Sasuke sighed, "Naruto had been bugging me all day...Kiba just said the wrong thing at the wrong time."

"Oh?" Tsunade looked up, "and what did you say Kiba"  
"I just asked how Hinata was doing, and he flipped out!" Kiba had a defensive tone, why is he the one being questioned here?  
"Oh? And how is Hinata doing?" Tsunade asked with a grin, but Sasuke said nothing.

"Kiba your dismissed, take the rest of the day off," she waved her hand before sighing, "I need to speak with Sasuke"  
"Hai," Kiba bowed and left the room, now worried about Hinata, what the hell was he thinking letting her marry a complete psychopath?  
When the door was shut and the two were left in the room, Tsunade looked up from her desk at Sasuke, who avoided looking at her all together.  
"This is not acceptable," she shook her head, "you cant start flipping out on every person who talks to you," she had lived long enough to know what Sasuke's problem was.  
"You shouldn't worry about things, remember that you are not allowed children, it would be best if you didn't take any chances," she knew that what she was ordering was completely un-reasonable, but she had no choice, she also had higher orders which she could not ignore. Everyone knew what they would have to do in order to allow this marriage. The Hyuuga clan agreed with the elders, knowing that a child born with the mixed blood of an Uchiha and Hyuuga could be a huge potential threat.

"Whatever," Sasuke spat, not wanting to listen to the old bag, "I'm not doing anything, or risking anything. He just pissed me off, that's all. The most I have done for her is make her breakfast and give her some lousy book. What kind of threat is that?" This woman had no idea what it was like to have a wife, and not be able to please her.  
"Just watch your temper Uchiha. You don't want to hurt her either, ne?" She smiled crookedly.  
"Of course not, what the hell are you talking about?!" Sasuke was pissed, he hated mind games.  
"Well then why are you beating up her friends?!" Tsuande yelled.  
Sasuke said nothing; he knew she had him trapped, who cares?

"Sasuke, I am relieving you of your duty until further notice, I will inform your team." she jotted down something on her desk and then looked up at the stunned Sasuke.  
"Go home to your wife," Tsunade sighed, "she needs you now anyway"  
Sasuke couldn't believe what just happened, this had never ever happened before, he was suspended from duty? No missions or any work at all? "For how long"  
"I will tell you when you can return, for now, go home," she ordered, handing him a piece of paper clarifying that he was officially suspended, "and try to stay out of trouble?" She urged as the Uchiha turned to leave the room.

Sasuke didn't know what to feel at this point, should he be disappointed in himself? Or angry with her? What is Hinata going to say? Too many questions ran through his mind as he walked through the streets of Konoha to his bride. Maybe he should not tell her, what kind of a husband cant support his family because he beats up his wife's friends? As he stepped up to the door, he could hear Hinata laughing, he sighed, this was not good. He would ruin her mood, there was no way he could tell her what happened tonight, it would have to wait until morning.

NININININ

Hinata laughed, what Sakura was proposing was impossible. It was hard talking 'girl talk'...about things like, making love, when she still had yet to do it, and probably never would. Trying to talk about it was impossible, all she could do was blush and giggle or laugh and Ino and Sakura's embarrassing remarks and impossible propositions. Sakura and Ino knew what they were doing, they knew that the only way to have children, was to make wonderful and beautiful love...and from the looks of it, Hinata had yet to experience such a thing. Sakura was a bit disappointed, she thought that Hinata would be bursting with juicy news, but there was none. Ino looked at Sakura with doubtful eyes, things were not going well, everything they said Hinata would somehow take it as a joke, but they were being serious, completely serious.

Just as Hinata began to think about what Sasuke might think of her if he knew what she was doing, she heard the front door open and close. She automatically stood and listened to Sasuke's footsteps walking down the hall towered the kitchen and waited, desperately hoping that he head heard none of their conversation. The sliding door opened and in stepped Sasuke, and just as he was about to announce that he was home, Ino and Sakura came into view, sitting at his kitchen table.

"Wel-" Hinata began, but was cut off.  
"What are you doing here?" Sasuke glared at the two smiling at him, "I thought I told you that you were not allowed in my house, ever"  
Hinata blinked, since when? She never remembered Sasuke telling her who she could and was not allowed to let in.  
"We are not here to see you," Ino said, smile not stirring, "we are here to see Hinata, but it is getting late and we should be going"  
Ino stood and left the kitchen, Sakura sat and stared at Sasuke for a few seconds before turning to Hinata, "I will see you tomorrow, there are more things I want to talk about"  
Hinata smiled and bowed, "thank you for coming to visit."

Sakura and Ino let themselves out and Sasuke sat at the table as Hinata continued to prepare dinner, "it will be done in a few minutes," Hinata smiled, placing the clean dishes on the table.  
"You know, I don't mind that your friends come to visit, but if Sakura gives you trouble or something..." Sasuke began, but Hinata shook her head, "no, its all okay"  
That's when a brisk knock came to the door, Sasuke rolled his eyes, already knowing who it was.  
"I wonder if they forgot something," Hinata ran to the door to see who it was and was surprised to see Neji standing outside.  
"Neji?" She opened the door and invited her cousin in, "welcome," she bowed and smiled.  
"I'm here to join you for dinner," Neji announced in a stoic tone, as if he had been expected.

TBC


End file.
